


Run

by bobsteacup



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Fandom
Genre: this is angst my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobsteacup/pseuds/bobsteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She laughed because she was still sitting in her empty apartment with swollen eyes and a bottle in her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into a year. 

Today marked a year since the last time she had seen his face, heard his voice, felt his touch. 

That stupid shit-eating grin. 

That cocky accent of his. 

The gentle touches. 

Everything felt like a distant memory. And too often Bobbi couldn’t even tell if perhaps Lance Hunter only had been a fickle of her imagination. 

But she knew he weren’t. He was far from fictional. He was as real as the bottle of vodka in front of her. 

And maybe that, was what hurt so much. 

He was. 

He were. 

Not is. 

Not anymore. 

Had she known what lay ahead of them, she wouldn’t have argued with him so much. She wouldn’t have let him sleep on the couch after every argument. She wouldn’t have put her job before them - before him. 

She would have calmed down and spoken softly to him. She would have stayed in his arms and kissed each and every scar on his chest. She would have been with him. Always - when she still had the chance, when she still could. 

That’s what she would have done.

If she had known. 

Bobbi stared out the window. It wasn’t raining or cloudy like it always were in movies. It was sunny. People were living down there on the streets. Couples holding hands, kids laughing, dogs barking. 

It was a beautiful day. 

And that made the pain real. No one ever told her that the sun could make tears fall the same way it could also make people smile. 

Maybe she had loved the sun too fondly in the way that Icarus had. 

She shut her eyes and gripped tightly onto the bottle. 

It hurt. 

Her eyes were stinging behind her eyelids but she continued to keep them closed, continued to hold so tightly onto the bottle of vodka that it might have broken in her hand. All in hope that she might wake up from this year long nightmare. 

After what felt like hours later, she opened her eyes. 

And she laughed. 

She laughed because she was still sitting in her empty apartment with swollen eyes and a bottle in her hand. 

She laughed because the world was still out there. 

She laughed because the pain had made its way into her bones and made a home there. 

She laughed because she hurt. 

And then she cried. 

She cried because she couldn’t find the exact place where the hurt was. 

She cried because she couldn’t rip it out. 

Scrambling to her feet, her blurred eyes scanned the room. The walls had seen so much. The walls had seen an entire story take place and it was time to close the book and starts a new one. 

She knew that one day, the memory of him would hurt so much, that she won’t be able to breathe. 

And she would run. 

She would run in case the pain ever caught up with the places she went to.  
And she would run until the pain couldn’t find her anymore. 

So she reached for her bag and headed towards the door, turning around one last time to look at the apartment still filled with memories of him. 

A soft whisper managed to escape her lips and even for just a second, she smiled. 

“I’ll always miss you, Hunter.” 

And it stung just a little extra knowing that she would never hear him say it back again.


End file.
